Maybe Someday
by xAznCookiehz
Summary: A girl with an aggressive guardian character has moved to Seiyo to start over her mistakes. 12 year old Mizuki has troubles and wants her wish to come true- to be stronger and not struggle with her weaknesses again. KukaixOCxIkuto.   Rated T for language.
1. Introduction

Prologue

'From my dreams, my hopes ...  
>I wish for something more than that.<br>When can I accomplish my-'

"What are ya yapping about now, Mizu-chan?," my lousy guardian character asked.

"Huh? Rempo!" I exclaimed. She almost scared the crap out of me.

"Jeez, when can you leave me to my prayers?" I stubbornly muttered.

That's my devilish guardian character all right, Rempo. When we met, her egg was black and red, with flaming designs on it. I didn't really like those colors, black and red. Well, black is okay. Dark colors just sometimes creep me out. I should just get used to them. It's part of my "goal" that I want to succeed.

"Oh man up!"

We both glared at each other for a brief moment.

Rempo started laughing,  
>"Hahaha! Oh god, you're fun to tease!"<p>

I had just met Rempo a few weeks ago, though we aren't much cooperative. Oh gosh, I haven't even introduced myself. I'm Yaneka Mizuki, 12 years old, 7th grade. About a month ago, I wished to become stronger and at least a bit more aggressive. That's how Rempo became who I want to be.

Last year in 6th grade, I was always beaten up to a pulp with bruises and black eyes. Good thing my mother was a nurse though. She understood my hardships against idiots.

But my dad got tired of it. He said for my "safety", I should transfer to another middle school while it's still summer vacation.

So right now, they're packing up to move out to Seiyo.

"If you have nicer friends at a better school, then you won't be able to get injured!" he would say.

I thought they took it too far at first, but then I started to think that maybe making new friends was a better idea. Mostly because I was just a loser, but I don't care about that. Popularity is nothing to me. I just want a chance to meet new people to trust and care for, even if it's only one.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note: <span>**Chapter 2 will probably be coming around tomorrow in the evening. (Mizuki's appearance; photo link on profile)


	2. A New Friend

A New Friend

Well, my parents at least finished unpacking at our new home, and I already got registered in Seiyo Middle. Now to just wander around the neighborhood.

Rempo followed me with her scythe on her shoulder. Her long, wavy hair was bright red adding along gray wings. Her fangs were sharp with a scar on her right eye. A one sleeved shirt with a strap hanging had dark, blunt colors with shorty shorts to match.  
>Basically, she was a devil from hell.<p>

I slowly walked along the sidewalk observing other homes compared to ours.

"The houses are nice aren't they?" I told Rempo.

"Eh, not bad. Some lawns are dead though," she said with a disgusted look on her face.

We continued walking around the block, commenting on other houses with flowers in their front garden. Most of them were actually better than the bricks and grasses that we had.

Just as I pointed out another couple of houses, I ended up back at mine.

"You are an expert at backtracking, aren't ya?" Rempo said.

I smiled at her then suddenly looked down, noticing something had touched my foot. It was a muddy soccer ball with bits of grass on it.

"Hey! Could you pass it here?" I heard a voice and looked up.

There was a boy around my age with brown hair, and he continuously waved his arm back and forth.

"Um, sure!" I kicked the ball hard.

I didn't even know where I was shooting, but somehow I shot the ball into his goal.

"Whoa , nice shot!" the boy clamored and crossed the street.

He came up to me and asked, "You wanna play?"

I didn't know what to say, so I just looked at Rempo . She just shrugged, figured she isn't a type for offers.

"I guess," I mumbled as I scratched behind my head.

"Cool!"

"I'm Souma Kukai by the way." He held out his hand and gave a wide grin.

"I'm Yaneka Mizuki, but you can just call me Mizu," I replied and took his handshake.

"Pleased to meet cha' "

* * *

><p>We both walked back to Kukai's house to start the game. He firmly placed the ball on the grass and explained the rules.<p>

"Simple," he confidently said with his eyes closed.

"Person who makes 5 goals, wins." Kukai opened his eyes with a ready stance.

" 'Kay then, I'll try not to lose," I said with a wink.

Rempo yelled in my face, "Ya better have that strong feeling inside ya!"

I scoffed. Sports was my only talent. I don't know what else I was able to do.

"3 2 1 , start! " Kukai yelled.

We both charged at the ball but he got to it first. I let my guard down and he sprinted right past me. I heard a kick from his foot contacting with the ball. Unfortunately, he made the first goal.

I winced at his actions and thought this might be pretty difficult. I let out a sigh of defeat.

The 2nd game started right after.

Right when he said "start", I ran the same speed as before towards the soccer ball. But again, Kukai got a hold of it.

I didn't mean to, but I tripped him by placing my foot on the wrong spot. He fell on the ground with an 'oof' ,and I could hear Rempo cracking up behind a tree. I sweatdropped and continued dribbling the ball.  
>I shot it in the goal.<p>

Kukai gave me a small smirk,"Not bad, Yaneka."

"Haha , tripping you was a mistake." I laughed.

"You 'kay?" I held out my hand for him to grab.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He took my hand and got up.

"That was fun," I brightly said with a smile.

"Let's go another round."

But before we could even start, a woman who looked like Kukai's mom came out of the front house door.

"Kukai, time for lunch," she said.

" 'Kay mom, I'll be right in!"

"Aww, and that was pretty fun too." I frowned.

"Don't worry, we can play tomorrow. " He gave me another grin.

"Sure!"

* * *

><p>I came back home with Rempo and Mom came out from the kitchen .<p>

"Hey, Hun. Where were you?" she sweetly asked.

"Oh… just played soccer with a friend" I took off my jacket.

"So you made a new friend today, huh?" Dad suddenly said while watching the sports channel.

"Yeah, he lives right across the street." I sweatdropped.

I felt in the mood for some fruit, so I grabbed fruit salad from the fridge and sat down next to my dad.

"Whatcha watching?" I asked him and popped a grape into my mouth.

"Just the Giants game," he said with an upset tone.

I noticed his emotion.

"Don't you like the Giants?"

"Yeah, but they're losing from 2 points away!" he angrily said.

"Don't worry, they can win it." I encouraged him when commercial came on.

"Yeah, you're right.. " He clicked the remote.

* * *

><p>"Funny how your dad is always upset about the sports games," Rempo snickered.<p>

"Hehe, yeah." I let out a little laugh.

Rempo stuck a pineapple into her mouth.

"So what are you gonna do about tomorrow?" she muffled with her mouth full of fruit.

"What? First day of school?"

Rempo nodded with her cheeks filled.

"I don't know, I guess just be myself..get B's, and join a sports team?" I suggested.

"That's the same thing you did from 3 months ago.." She swallowed the pineapple.

"Yeah, but you never know..." I put my head down.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note: <span>**Chapter 3 will be out next week on Thursday. Please rate and review (;


	3. Injured

Injured

I opened my eyes and looked up and the ceiling.  
>"First day," I peeped.<p>

I tapped Rempo's egg, "Get up."

She slowly came out and rubbed her puffy eyes.  
>"Urgh, what time is it?"<p>

"Time for us to goto school.." I muttered.

"Hehe, not funny," she said with a dull expression.

It wasn't suppose to be.

Mom sent me up my school uniform the school sent us yesterday. I unbuttoned my shirt and changed into a black jacket with a dark green tie. A white shirt was under it, along with a plaid skirt the same color.

"Unique colors." Sarcasm came out of my mouth.

Mom packed me a sandwich in a brown paper bag and I went out the door.  
>"Bye, mom! Bye , dad!" I ran out the door.<p>

"See ya, sweetie." My mom smiled.

I started walking along the pathway until Kukai jumped on my back.

"Yo! Mizuki! " He gave a big smile.

"Kukai!" I sweatdropped.

He looked at my uniform, "You're going to Seiyo Middle too?"

"Yeah .. wait, you're going too?" I asked.

Kukai laughed, "I guess we're going to the same place."  
>I smiled at him and then heard a voice.<p>

"Are we going to visit the Guardians?" A small chibi that looked similar to Rempo, appeared out of nowhere.

"Probably not today , got a soccer game." I heard Kukai mumble.

The chibi whined a bit then looked at me with a strange face, "Hey, Kukai. I think she can see me."

Kukai faced me and suddenly stuck his face close to mine with a very suspicious look, "Can you see Shugo Charas'?"

My face turned hot red and I started to stutter, "Um.."

What was wrong with me? Of course I can see Shugo Charas'!

"Yes?" I blurted.

"Whoa-ho! You have a Shugo Chara?" He backed away from me.

"Yeah , she's right here." I took Rempo's egg out of my backpack.

Kukai blinked twice confusion, "It hasn't hatched yet?"

"It did, she's just taking a nap." I sweatdropped.

"Hahaha, what's her name?"

"Rempo"

"Sounds cool," he recalled.

"Seriously?" I jumped.

"It sounded a bit weird to me.." I muttered in Rempo's egg.

Her egg wobbled a bit, then she came out with an annoyed expression.

She charged up to my face and hollered, "If you wanna see the weird kind, it should be YOU!"

Kukai stared at Rempo with a short pause. He began with a smile, but then started laughing like crazy.  
>"Are you serious?" He wiped off his tears.<p>

Rempo sweatdropped, "Who the hell are you?"

I flicked Rempo on her forehead,"You idiot!"  
>"That's Souma Kukai, the guy I played soccer with yesterday!"<p>

She gave me an irked emotion,  
>"What's so special about him?" She took a quick glance at Kukai, then looked back.<p>

"Don't embarrass me," I mumbled with my ears and face feeling hot.

"You like him, don't you?" She gave me an evil smirk.

Oh, that killed me.  
>"Th-that's impossible!" I stubbornly frowned.<p>

Kukai is kind, but I don't have a crush on him!

"Oh really?" Rempo still kept that look.  
>"You sure?"<p>

"Does this face look unsure to you?" I gave her a dull expression.

"Hm.." She tapped her finger on her chin.

I rolled my eyes and continued walking down the block with Kukai, who was whistling with his hands behind his head.

* * *

><p>Rempo nailed her eyes on how big the school building was.<p>

"What the hell! That's too huge!" She spun around in circles.

Me and Kukai sweatdropped at her reaction.  
>"Oh! I forgot to ask, who's your Shugo Chara?" I turned to him.<p>

The small chibi came out from behind Kukai.

"I'm Daichi!" he protested.

The little guy had teal spiky hair, wearing a white sweatband. His clothes were a two-piece soccer uniform, and his bright eyes glared at Rempo.

"Who're you?" He poked her demon scythe.

"Stop poking it! You're gonna leave finger marks on there!" Rempo complained.

"What's your name?" Daichi ignored her.

" Rempo."

They both shook hands and I sweatdropped.

* * *

><p>The class periods were kinda boring and I fell asleep during the exam. What woke me up was the teacher's loud bang of a yard stick.<p>

"Detention!" she yelled in my face.

Damn, and on the first day too...

"Why is math so messed up?" I muttered to myself.

"It's not the subject , it's the stupid teacher!" Rempo furrowed her eyebrows and continued polishing her weapon.

"Either way, they're both retarded.." I said in a low volume.

* * *

><p>During detention, I slumped on the bench outside and stuck my detention slip on the rear end.<p>

"Hope Kukai comes and saves me from the last bell." I told Rempo.

My parents are so gonna kill me. What sucks worse.. I have to sit here for an hour.  
>Rempo let out a small yawn. She looked bored too.<p>

I kept throwing rocks at the closest tree, trying to smack the center.  
>"Oh! That was close!" Rempo commented on my shots.<p>

Minutes went by, and it still hasn't been an hour. I ended up facing upside down on the bench. The school grounds looked funny quite a bit.

Abruptly, a mysterious egg came across me and hit my forehead.

"Ow!" I jumped.

I came up quickly , rubbing my head with pain .

I turned around to face the egg, "What the-"

A large X was engraved on it and dark aura was surrounded.

"Hey! Go away! Shoo, shoo!" Rempo waved her scythe recklessly.

"Impossible, impossible," it hushed.

"What's impossible?" I stood up.

"Mizu! It's an X egg, and it won't go away!" Rempo fussed with her weapon going back and forth, with no hit.

"Forget whatever that thing is, let's get out of here!" I snatched her by the collar of her shirt.

I heard her yelp from choking because I think I pulled her too hard.  
>Whoops.<br>I ran with my lungs inhaling and exhaling for breath. I turned my head back while still running. The X egg wouldn't leave me alone. I continued on, outside of the school property.

"Rempo , can't we do anything?" My heart was pounding with fear.

"We don't have character change or transformation," she replied.  
>"We never learned it!"<p>

I still kept on panting and looking back. Crap, that thing was moving faster. I tried to sprint to a random place, but I didn't notice my shoe was untied. I was naturally clumsy, and yeah, I tripped. My face fell straight down on the cement floor.

Why am I the one getting hurt everyday?

I sat up with a small injury on my cheek. It was just a small scratch, no worries. But the problem for me was the X egg. It came closer and closer to me.

I didn't have time to stand up and run, nor was I able to. My leg got sprained unfortunately.

"Rempo! Get out of here while you still can!" I faced Rempo.

"What the hell? I'm not just gonna leave you here!" she hollered.

Damn, she wouldn't leave.  
>I thought for a moment to think of a solution. Then something popped in my mind.<p>

"Get Kukai!"

Rempo just stood there with an anxious look. I could tell she was hesitating.  
>Her back faced me, "Fine , but be careful!"<p>

She quickly flew out of my sight. Oh god, what did I do? I crawled with all the energy I had left. I get this many injuries from tripping? Jesus..

The X egg backed up with the same words, "Impossible, impossible."

It started charging up with abnormal dark aura gathering together.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" The X egg shot out a powerful beam of darkness and was heading towards me.

I tried to shield myself, but it was no use. The shot had struck me and I was flipping down the street with a burnt arm.

I twitched my eye with a large amount of pain running in and out of me.  
>"Shit…"<p>

I landed with my face partly facing the egg. My vision was blurring and I couldn't quite see anything.  
>I felt a drop of blood coming down from my forehead. My arm felt cold and it seemed like I blacked out.<p>

But, I heard voices… calling my name.

"_Kukai?_"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note: <span>** Im so sorry this was kinda short, but I'm very busy during summer... (My summer chores? Lol..) But I promise I will update again next Thursday. Please stay tuned!


	4. Return

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shugo Chara! :3

* * *

><p><span>Return<span>

Murmurs were surrounding me, "_Mizuki...Mizuki..."_

I can't open my eyes, "_Mizuki...Mizuki...Mizuki!"_

Who?

"Mizuki!"

I gasped loudly for breath and my eyes widen in horror. I panted, repeatedly, and suddenly looked up. There was a girl with curly blonde hair and she accessorized with a black headband. Her clothes represented a uniform of a specific school, and a guardian character-that turned out to be a jester- floated right by her side.

Rempo barged in front of my face, "Mizuki! Are you okay?"

I took in my surroundings while ignoring the devil. The middle school grounds were not far from here. I was lying against a brick wall, stained in dry blood. The girl that curiously looked at me was in a sitting position that allowed her knees to bring up to her chest.

She repeated Rempo's question, "Are you alrigh?"

I blinked a few times to figure out what she had said. My head hurts like hell...

I shook my head, "Yeah... I'm fine..."

I wasn't ok for long. My vision started to go unclear again. I rubbed my eyes a few. The girl put her hand on my arm, "Do you need to go to a doctor?"

I wiped my eyes and faintly gazed at her, "My eyes.. I can't see."

The jester turned to the blonde, "Should we take her to Kukai's? We're in his neighborhood."

The girl replied with a short nod. Then she turned to me, "Can you stand?"

I tried to stand against my foot, although it wasn't the sprained one, I easily collapsed into her arms.

"Maybe we need someone to carry you," she suggested and faced her guardian character, "Can you pick up Kukai?"

The Chara snickered and flew off, "Hai! Kusukusukusu!"

The blonde turned to me and let out a faint smile, "I'm Rima."

"I'm Mizuki," I said. I could only see her blurry figure.

* * *

><p>Moments later, I heard Kukai's running footsteps approaching me. He took me up and swung my shoulder over his. Rima did the same thing to my other side.<p>

"What happened?" Kukai asked, worriedly.

I put my head up, "I think I was attacked by an X-egg." I then turned to Rempo, "You called that thing an X egg right?"

Rempo pointed her scythe ahead, "You got that right, missy!"

The jester laughed in her hands for a moment.

"That's Kusukusu," I heard Rima introduce.

"She's Rempo." I chuckled and turned to Kusukusu, "Nice to meet you."

Kusukusu snickered again.

* * *

><p>We returned back to my house thanks to Kukai's directions. Rima seemed a slight surprised knowing that we were both neighbors and classmates.<p>

I limped up to my room with Mom and Dad's support. My mom cried out, "And this accident was at school?"

I sweat-dropped at the lie I told her, "Yeah... I was helping out at the cafeteria, and I burnt myself with the oven?"

My dad grunted. I continued my excuse, "...and that's why I returned late."

Mom made a pout face, "Well when you're helping in the kitchen, let me know and I'll give you your extending socks that you wear when your skirts are low."

I let out a sigh of defeat, "Hai, hai."

Kukai offered to stay in my room for a bit to help me recover. Mom and Dad said it was okay, so I guess I'm satisfied. He brought out a first aid kit he got from my mom and started unwrapping bandages.

"Are you sure you're able to go to school tomorrow?" he asked and ripped apart the piece of cloth.

I waved my hand back and forth while sweat-dropping, "Yeah, yeah it's fine! I can't afford to miss a class!"

After what had happened in class today, I don't think detention is good for me anymore. And worse, my B from math class had turned into a C. I don't look like the person to be worrying about my grades, but if you see a scene of me, my dad, and a failed report card... well, let's just say it's not a pretty sight.

I sighed and hung my head down, facing my legs.

"Arm up" Kukai suddenly said.

I jerked a bit and lifted my ignited wound. He snapped the bandage a bit and started wrapping it around. I blushed on how close we were, but it seemed like he didn't notice.  
>It was silent for a few minutes until Kukai patched up my ankle as well. I thanked him and sat on the floor, with one knee against my chest and the other tucked under the leg.<p>

He sat down with a surprised emotion, "You're a fan of Hoshina Utau?"

"Huh?" I whipped around and noticed he was looking at the biggest poster hung up on the wall. I turned around and sweatdropped, "Yeah, I'm still obsessed with Black Diamond."

"I see" He stuck out a tongue.

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason..." I'm starting to hear him in a teasing voice now. I made a pout face, "Tell me!"

Kukai smirked, "You really wanna know?"

"Yeah, tell me!"

He paused with that smirk still stuck on his face.

"She's my girlfriend."

Those words repeatedly echoed in my head. Kukai... And Utau?

"Liar!" I threw a pillow at him, "Never mock me again!"

He sat up from the collision with an anime vein on his forehead, "Who said anything about me mocking you?"

"Prove it to me!" Now the anime vein was on me.

He stopped our argument and took something out of the pocket of his pants. It was his wallet. He opened the flap and took out a miniature photo of him and Hoshina Utau sitting in the snow at a skiing resort.

I made an alert face, "Seriously?"

"Seriously." He nodded.

I blinked like how many times? My face turned white and I fell to the ground.

"Oi! Mizuki!" Kukai sweat-dropped. And something came to his mind, "No way, are you jealous?" He evilly smirked.

I turned back to normal and face palmed him, "As if! Dummy!"

Kukai rubbed his face while he muttered, "Little..."

We kept talking for a few more hours until my clock struck 5:00. Kukai and I looked up at the grandfather clock and the boy jerked up to run out the door, "Shoot! Gotta go! Bye Mizuki!"

I sweat-dropped because I think he fell down the stairs. Clamors were heard and pretty soon I saw Kukai running to his front yard from my window. I sighed and tottered over to my desk, piles of homework was laid there. Damn. I asked Rempo for help on my homework, and she responded with a, "I will if you treat me to pineapple!" I sweat-dropped once again. Today has been a weird day.

* * *

><p>I was just finishing up my essay when I heard my phone vibrate. The sound made me jump a bit and break my pencil lead.<p>

I sweat-dropped, "Who could it be at this time of the hour?" I asked myself.

Rempo picked up my cell phone and I giggled at the way she hugged it.

"Open it." she wheezed.

I flipped up the screen as it kept blinking with the sign, _1 New Text Message. _I clicked a few buttons to see who had messaged me. A few windows opened and the name flickered repeatedly.

_Ashiko._

My eyes widen and I hastily pressed _Open.  
><em>

_Hey Mizu-chan!_

_Long time no see? Or read? Lol. Never got to see you in person._  
><em>I see you've transferred schools huh? Dammit Mizuki now I can't get letters from you!<em>  
><em>Your old school only knows my address not your current one. God.<em>  
><em>Good thing you wrote me your phone number, I finally got my parents to buy me a cell. So we don't have to send envelopes anymore (:<em>  
><em>By the way, I got epic news. My cousin got me free airline tickets to Tokyo (Idk how or why) but he said it would be great to visit him. He keeps bragging how he has that awesome pool of his. Anyways, you live there right? Then, that would be good, I get to see the real you lmao xD<em>

_Text me your address kk?_

_Your awesome pen-pal,_  
><em>~ Ashiko<br>_

I sweat-dropped. When I have the busiest times, my best friend, who I've never even seen or even know what she looks like, comes to visit for her vacation. Great. I don't hate her but I'm tired!

I guess I'll have better times with a great friend around. I smiled and continued my essay.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note: <span>** Sorry I had to update a day late :p I went to Six Flags with my mom, hehe. Hope you enjoyed that last chapter~


	5. Texts and Memories

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shugo Chara~

* * *

><p>Rempo wiped off her sweat from holding my "heavy" pencil for a long time. I kept convincing her to just help me come up with story ideas, but she ended up scribbling something that I don't think my teacher would be able to understand. We both sighed after hours of a 15 page essay. I took out my cell and sent back a message to my dearly pen-pal.<p>

_Sup Ashi-chii,_

_That's great how your cousin got free airline tickets. I'm so curious on how he got them d:_  
><em>Here's my address: 3742 Whitney Court, Seiyo, Tokyo<em>  
><em>You said you had a GPS? So I don't think you need the zip code. Sorry I took forever to text back... I hate my new school -_-"<em>  
><em>Too much hw and I got detention on the first day. Stupid teachers lmao. Especially since they can whip crap with their yardsticks..<em>  
><em>How big is your cousin's pool?<em>  
><em>Can I come to his house to join you guys in swimming? ;D I bought a new swimsuit that I wanna show you, along with my face that you've never seen d:<em>

_Text me back, k Ashi-chii?_

_Mizu_

I let out a faint smile knowing that I would finally be able to see my unknown best friend. After about a year or so from writing letters to random people just for a class activity! It turned out it gave everyone an opportunity to have at least 1 good friend. It was important for me to have met Ashiko...

* * *

><p><em>2 YEARS AGO<em>

_I ran through crowds of students, begging myself to hurry back to class without any bullies coming by._

_"I gotta hurry! Or else-oof!"_

_"Ow..." I rubbed my head. I looked up and saw 3 boys from the upper grades heading back to class._

_"Oh.. look what we have here, sore pain in the ass to have bumped into her," one of them said._

_"Leave me alone!" I shrieked. I quickly stood up and kicked one of them on the shin._

_"Ow! That brat!" he howled, "Get her!"_

_The other two knockheads came running after me. I was a grade and a half lower so they easily caught up to me. The one that said I was a pain, grabbed me by the arm while the other choked me against the classroom wall._

_"Let.. me go.." I gasped._

_"Why should we?" the one choking me smirked. The leader respawned from my kick and came up to me, "This is for acting like a damn brat."_

_He threw up a fist and launched it in my face. I yelled out in pain and I felt a few kicks hitting in my stomach. The one grabbing my neck let go of me because he alerted that a teacher was coming. They all whipped over and saw my homeroom teacher clacking her heels on the cement when she walked. The three boys were about to run away but the tall women shooed them into the principal's office._

_She leaned down to my height, "Are you alright Mizuki?"_

_I coughed a bit, "Yes.. sorry.."_

_"Why are you apologizing?" she protested, "Let's go inside class, okay?"_

_I nodded and took her hand. She unlocked the classroom door with her keys, and brought me inside where all the other students were waiting for her arrival. They all stared at me with either disgust or rude pity._

_"Looks like she got beat up again..."_

_"God, why do I have to be stuck in this room with her?"_

_"I hate her."_

_Hot tears rolled down my face. My teacher had probably noticed, so she told me to wait by her desk until the lesson is over._

_She returned over to the chalkboard to demonstrate the math equation. I hid under my sensei's desk and cradled myself while I continued my sobs. I had hated myself for living like this, not able to stand up for myself. Then I started to make a wish:_

_"O'lord, please give me the strength to fulfill this wish as I pray to have greater strength. I need help...please.." I continued crying but was not able to finish my prayer, because Sensei had peeked over to see what I was up to._

_"Come out Mizuki, I have something to tell you," she smiled._

_I slowly crawled out from under her working spot and took grasp onto her dress. She looked at me and sighed, "I'm sorry your school life is like this, and that you didn't make it into the soccer team. But I'll give you a break today since you have tried your hardest." She handed me a piece of binder paper, "Would you like to write a letter to Ashiko?"_

_I sniffed up my tears and blinked, "Ashiko?..."_

_"Yes, your pen-pal I assigned you."_

_My tears quickly disappeared and I gave her a wide grin, "Okay!"_

_I ran over to the back table and took out a pencil. I didn't want my my classmates seeing me like this. I held my pencil over my paper, thinking about what to write. I decided to tell her how I was doing these past few days._

Dear Ashiko,

This is my second letter with you right? I got your response a week ago. I like your handwriting, it's really pretty.

For the past few days, I wasn't doing so well. I tried out for this year's soccer team, but I didn't make it. Too bad though, I love soccer. Do you?

I like soccer because when I dribble the ball, I get real excited thinking that I would shoot a goal. But my goals turned out to be failure. How's your school doing? Hopefully you're doing better than me. I got beat up again this afternoon.  
>I hate boys, I wanna go up to them and stomp all their feet until they can't walk! I don't want to sound mean, I'm sorry.<p>

How's your sister? What grade is she in? I'm going to 5th grade in about 4 months, including summer vacation.

I hope your reply back soon! You're my only friend...

Yours truly,  
>Mizuki (:<br>_  
>I frowned at my last sentence.. "You're my only friend..." but then I smiled. Ashiko was my only friend, my one and only best friend! She's really nice to me, she said she liked basketball and tennis. I was horrible in basketball, I could never make a shot.<em>

_I folded my paper and handed it to my teacher. She smiled, "Did you have fun writing?"_

_I nodded with a beaming face. My teacher understood me. It was like in my whole life, Ashiko and Sensei were my only best friends. My heart kept fluttering while she licked the envelope, stuck on a stamp, and put it in her 'Outbox to Pen-Pals' bin. She commanded me to go back to my desk. I accepted her order and sat down in my chair. For the rest of the day, I was happy._

* * *

><p>The flashback ended with me and an excited giggle.<p>

"What are ya laughing at Mizu?" Rempo turned around from looking out the window.

"Oh, nothing.. Just looking forward to meet Ashiko."

"I see."

We paused for a few minutes, until my mom hollered from the kitchen, "Mizuki! Get ready for bed, alright?"

"Okay mom!" I yelled back.

Rempo followed along and she got ready to tuck herself into her egg. I entered the washroom and prepared my toothbrush with a certain amount of toothpaste. I slowly brushed my teeth with bags of tiredness under my eyes, "Bleh..." I mumbled and spit out the toothpaste. I repeatedly rinsed my mouth with water and rejected into the marble designed sink. I washed my hands once more and gathered a load of water to splash my face. My hand twisted the switch off and I dried my cheeks and forehead with a towel. I covered my mouth to yawn and exited the restroom.

"Dad, you can use the bathroom now!" I yelled into the master bedroom.

I heard a loud 'Hn' and took that as an 'Okay', then slowly walked into my bedroom. I slumped onto my bed and turned to see that Rempo was already snoring inside her egg. I laughed a bit then tucked myself in the blankets.

I laid back and thought about how weird today had been,  
>Detention.<br>Lower grade.  
>Attacked by an X egg.<br>Injured like this.  
>Kukai has a girlfriend..<p>

I stopped there, "Kukai and Utau, hm?" I turned my head to face my Black Diamond poster. On the bottom, it was signed 'Hoshina Utau'. I like her diamond plained hat.

After that thought, I randomly stuck my tongue out. I wonder if I could get her autograph.

* * *

><p>I fell asleep that night with an abnormal dream of my childhood flashbacks.<br>_  
>"You're just a useless child! Why do you even exist?" I heard an upper grader yell.<em>

_"Don't talk to me or any of my friends.."_

_"Get lost."_

_I found myself kneeing on the floor with stained tears on the ground. I couldn't stop crying, I wasn't even controlling myself. But then, I saw a light._

_A girl with midnight blue hair and emerald green eye stood there. She looked like she was 9 to 10 years old. She just stood there... and smiled at me. Why was she smiling at __me?_

_"Don't be sad, Mizu-chan," she beamed._

_I widen my eyes. How did she know my name?_

_"I'll write to you everyday, I promise! And I know we'll be able to meet each other someday."_

_The word 'someday' echoed in my mind, "Ashiko?"_

I quickly opened my eyes from awakening and heard repeated vibrates from my phone. I got up and rubbed my eyes. My hand reached out for the cell on my desk and the words '1 New Text Message' was spammed on my LCD screen. I groaned and flipped up the upper part. Ashiko again. My groans turned into small giggles and I pressed _open_  
><em><br>Yo! Mizuki!_

_What a coincidence, your street name sounds familiar. And sure, you can come over to our house (;_

_We'll be shuffling, shuffling~_

_Hehe, sry. That song is stuck in my head :P_  
><em>I'm going to the airport today, my parents said that we'll probably be there in 12 hours. Not bad, I say.<em>

_Text me back_

_~ Ashiko  
><em>  
>I smiled and got up out of bed. I checked the clock to only see 7:23 in bright red numbers. I put my phone down on my desk and tapped Rempo's egg to wake her up.<p>

I could hear her half moaning and whining, "Is it morning already?"

I chuckled, "Yup it's that time of the day."

I stumbled into the bathroom and did the regular routine. Meanwhile, Rempo took a while to get out of her drowsiness. She yawned with an annoyed expression and flew towards her scythe.

"Today... I will own!" And she collaspsed on the desk, with snores coming out of her mouth.

I returned back into my bedroom to only find Rempo drooling with her hand placed on the scythe's holder. I poked her lightly on the stomach, "C'mon, wake up.."

She groaned a bit, "5 more minutes..."

"No time, come on!" I started to get a bit frustrated.

Rempo stood up, "Okay! Alright, fine.."

You know people get grumpy in the morning. Well, that's my way of getting up and out of bed.

She randomly floated towards the stairs and she disappeared out of sight. I sighed a followed her into the living room. I'm thinking Mom and Dad are still sleeping because we were the only ones standing in the whole room. The kitchen was empty too. I waltzed up to the fridge and saw a note:

_'Mizuki, good morning~_

_I won't be able to make you breakfast this morning, I stayed up too late last night. I left your lunch on the counter so you can just pick it up on the way out. Remember to actually wear your uniform! I don't want you to be sent home again cross dressed like last time..._  
><em>Have fun at school!<em>  
><em>-Mom<em>_'_

I looked at my outfit. Crap, I was still in my PJ's!

"Ack! Rempo can you make eggs for me? I gotta go change!"

The devil whipped around, "I'll only make a mess, but fine."

She floated to the kitchen and actually managed to pull the fridge handle. I laughed and headed on upstairs.

I hastily ran into my room and panted when the door got barged open by me. I ran my hands through my closet to find my lamely designed school uniform. I finally found my plaid skirt and the white shirt Mom folded up during the laundry. I grabbed my black jacket and green tie in the clothes bin and quickly changed myself. Just as I was finishing up, my phone had buzzed on my desk again. My body alerted itself to the sudden sound and headed towards the cell. I picked it up and received a new text message from Kukai.

"How did he get my number?", I thought.

I flipped open the screen and pressed _open._

_Hey you up yet?_

I walked downstairs, completely mesmerized by the phone.

_Yeah, barely got up. How did you get my number? o-o_

I put my phone in my shirt pocket and headed on into the kitchen. Rempo was trying to blow out the smoke from the frying pan.

"The egg is burning! Help Mizuki!" she kept on blowing.

I chuckled, "Calm down, it's only warming up the food.."

Rempo halted, "It's not on fire?"

"Of course not, silly," I nudged her head.

My phone vibrated again from a new text. It was Kukai again.

"Is it Ashiko?" she questioned.

I shook my head, "It's Kukai."

The Chara put her finger on her chin, "How does he know your number?.."

I sweat-dropped then looked at my phone, "That's what I'm thinking."

I opened the text.

_Haha I knew you would ask that ;P  
>I asked your mom when I had to go yesterday, she said I could contact you whenever I wanted xD<br>So anyways, you wanna walk to school together? I'll wait for you outside. _

I chuckled that he got my phone number out of my mom. I fingered a few buttons and clicked _send_

_Sure (:  
>Rempo's making eggs for meh~ She scared me by saying that the frying fan caught on fire Cx<br>Yeah, I'll meet you outside in two minutes._

I snapped my phone shut and rushed Rempo to hurry up with the eggs.

"Alright alright! Wait just a moment!" she squealed.

I help Rempo lift up the frying pan and slid the cooked eggs onto a bare plate. I sweat-dropped and gulped down my breakfast.

"C'mon! Let's go! Kukai's waiting for us!" I reminded her.

I yanked her by the shirt collar and she yelped again.

* * *

><p>"Yo! Mizuki!" Kukai waved, "That was quick."<p>

I sweat-dropped, "Yeah I might have a stomach ache this afternoon.."

"Huh?"

"Nevermind, shall we go?"

We both walked along the sidewalk with minor conversations going back and forth about how Utau might visit her boyfriend today.

"Oh my god! Can you ask her for her autograph for me please?" I said that all in one breath.

Kukai laughed, "Yeah, I will. Just chill for a second."

I acted hyper again, not listening to what he had said.

We arrived at Seiyo Middle and what we ended up at was a huge crowd surrounding something unknown.

"Huh? What's that?" Kukai put his hand above his head to block the sunlight.

Someone in the middle stuck their arm up and waved their beige colored hat back and forth. The person finally got out of the crowd and headed towards us.

"Kukai!" the girl yelled.

I gasped, "Hoshina Utau!"

Rempo also stared in awe. Not at Utau, but the two Charas' behind her. One was a devil with short, dark indigo hair. And the other was an angel with pink heavenly clothes, with long blonde hair.

Utau looked at me with somewhat a mix of a disgusted and confused expression. Then she pointed at me, "Who's she?" she asked Kukai.

Kukai frowned and turned to me with a warning look, "She's just a neighbor, we're walking to school together."

Utau paused for a brief moment, then sighed. Her expression turned into a 'whatever' look, and continued walking towards the campus. The Charas' followed her, and the short haired devil turned around at Rempo, tugged down her lower eyelid and stuck out a tongue. An anime vein popped on Rempo and I grabbed her collar before she could even charge at the prankster.

"Forget it," I mumbled.

Utau's devil chara snickered and flew off.

"That little-" I covered her mouth with my finger when she was about to say God-Knows-What.

Kukai sweat-dropped and put his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him and didn't say a word. He gave me a grin and said, "See you in class!"

And off he went. I sighed and slumped into the school building. Looks like I have another rival this year...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span>** Hoped you enjoyed that chapter, please R&R!


	6. A Normal Day With A Surprise Visit

**WOW It's been a while (: **

**Welcome back Mizuki? :D **

**3 cheers? No? Okays. Let's start chapter 6~ **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shugo Chara and its characters.

* * *

><p>Class time flew by rapidly and I was glad for that. I swear if I get another detention or anything like that again I'm going to start a tantrum.<p>

I'd do anything to sue my history teacher.

I breathed in the smell of the fresh air of students' lunches as I headed out to the benches to chomp down _my _lunch.

I'm starving as heck. I guessed that Rempo was too. I've been hearing her stomach growl like every 5 minutes!

I groaned, thinking about Utau and how our rivalry would probably turn out. I can't focus on anything now, especially since she's Kukai's girlfriend.

"Mizu!" Rempo moaned, "When are we going to eat?" She complained with exaggeration.

"Soon, just hold it! You're not gonna die," I proclaimed.

"Why say 'hold it'? It sounds like your preventing me from going to pee." She whirled her scythe through her wrist.

"Is it really necessary to say that?" I whispered so people here wouldn't think I was talking to myself.

"Why not?" she said, "No one can hear me…"

Well, she does have a point.

* * *

><p>I finally spotted a place to sit.<p>

I still blame my history teacher for sending me out of class late, since all the students try their best to find a spot to eat.

I reached for my backpack and unzipped it. I stuck my arm inside to feel for the paper bag.

I got hold of it and pulled it out. Rempo couldn't wait so she snatched the bag and ripped it open.

She shuffled my snacks all over the place, looking for my main meal.

She spotted my sandwich and held it to her head, "At last! Food!"

Rempo unfolded the plastic wrap with a wide grin and took a huge bite out of it. But suddenly she dropped it and stared at nothing like she just saw a ghost.

I waved my finger in front of her face, "Hey, you okay?"

The devil chara blinked and glanced at me with an amused smile, "This sandwich is amazing!"

She picked up the sandwich again and repeated her action.

"What kind of sandwich is this?" she asked with crumbs of bread spitting out of her mouth.

I took my cell phone out of my shirt pocket and flipped it open, "Salami and melted cheese with sourdough bread." I bit into an apple.

Rempo ended up eating my whole sandwich, "I love your mom."

I chuckled and nudged her cheek, "Yeah, me too."

I took another bite of my apple and clicked a few buttons on my phone. Obviously you're going to know what I'm doing.

_Ashi-chii!  
>By the time you land I'm gonna be out of school o:<br>Yay! I can finally see you~  
>Then we can go swimming, tan in your cousin's backyard… push you the pool (Naw jaykay)<br>Hahaha text me back (:  
>-Mizu<em>

I pushed my thumb on the _send_ button and an envelope icon kept blinking. My phone is so slow, it loads for a while._  
><em>  
>After the text was sent, I threw the finished apple behind me—not even caring where it went. Then I laid my arm on the table and leaned my head against it.<p>

I couldn't stop glaring at my phone, and I somehow ended up in my contacts. I continuously scrolled down the list until I stopped at a name.

_Kukai.  
><em>  
>I sat up and pressed the <em>OK <em>button. I fidgeted with the arrow keys to _Options, _then to _Text Message._

Kuuukkaaaiii!  
>You there?<p>

I sent the text and flipped my phone shut. I couldn't stop thinking about Utau, and the expression she gave me when I was close to Kukai.

Maybe that was it, jealously. I should've known earlier though, it was too obvious.

The bell rang and I was off to my next period. I set my phone to _Silent Vibrate _so I wouldn't get caught texting in class.

The warning bell alerted me so I picked up the pace and urged myself to hurry up.

My next period was math. It's also a pain in the ass.

* * *

><p>I quickly entered the classroom and sat down with my utensils out. The teacher took a while to get ready. Then she slammed her book on her desk to get her attention.<p>

"What the hell," Rempo muttered. She sat down in a position next to the window sill and started drawing on the glass.

My phone suddenly vibrated and my arm snagged the phone out fast. I set the phone under my thigh until the vibrating stopped.

I felt kind of anxious because the teacher was looking near where I was sitting.

After she turned around to write on the chalkboard, I opened my text to see what my neighbor said.

_ Ya I'm in computer lab.  
>I love the computers here, I can text easier :D<br>So what's up?_

I chuckled at his comment and peered at the teacher. She was glaring at the other side of the room then turned around again.

This is so fun.

I clicked a few keys and rushed to send the new text.

_Lol wish I had computers ^-^  
>I kinda wanted to talk to you about Utau.<em>

I looked up for the teacher and pressed the _send _key at the same time.

"Mizuki, what's the answer to the equation?"

Shit.

I snuck my phone under my leg and laid my hands on the desk.

The equation written on the board was 7d + 12 + 2d + 3 = 18.

I stammered, "Uh… first you combine like terms.."

"I said what the answer is. Not the steps," she interrupted, "Pay attention next time."

Rempo turned from her creation and barged into my personal thinking, "What the hell is up with that bitch?"

"You should've taken credit for that!" she punched out her arms in the air.

I smirked at her, "Bleh, I'll probably just get a B again."

The vibration of my phone tickled my leg. I snorted a bit due to that.

A few students stared at me, including the teacher. The teacher blinked a few times, then whirled back to the chalkboard. Some students looked back at their own work as well.

Still, few students were looking at me.

I faced one of them and said, "Sorry, it's my stomach."

The girl had no expression on her face and she turned back to her worksheet.

I sweat-dropped, realizing what the hell I was doing.

I was making a fool out of myself that's what.

About 20 minutes later, the math teacher finally ordered us to do homework so she could get a bathroom break.

As soon as she left the room I took out my phone and read Kukai's text.

_If she's bothering you, don't worry about it.  
>She's like that to all the girls.<br>Heck, sometimes when she's around her brother I get jealous.  
>But if she's harassing you or anything bad like that, you should let me know :  
>Once you get to know her, she's nicer than you think.<em>

Little thoughts ran through my head. Maybe Kukai was right, I'm just a stranger to Utau. I need to get to know her more.

I randomly got excited and I squeezed my face. Maybe I'll get her autograph soon!

I messaged him back.

_Oh, alright then. Thanks Kukai (:_

* * *

><p>Afterschool wasn't what I had expected. I mean, the kids are still minding their own business, but most of them are screaming for Hoshina Utau.<p>

God, I'm going to get deaf if that happens every single day.

"Mizuki!" I heard someone call me from behind.

I spun around and suddenly viewed Kukai's face collapse into mine. We both tripped on the baseball field sand, and a lot of weight went into my injured arm from a few days ago.

"Ouch! Kukai! Get off of me!" I shrieked.

Kukai coughed and brushed the sand off of his clothes, "Hehehe, sorry about that."

He helped me up and I wiped the sand off of my uniform.

"What was that about?" I folded my arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, I tripped over a rock.." He beamed and scratched his head.

I looked over at the stone he tripped over and sweat-dropped.

I was about to give a fake smile to Kukai when out of nowhere I saw Utau over at the crowd with the screaming fans asking for her autograph.

I wish I was one of them. She caught me looking at her and she winced how I was with Kukai again. Utau glared at me and gave me a dirty look.

I flinched, "C'mon Kukai, let's go home."

"Wait, what?"

* * *

><p>"So Utau's targeting you? Geez Mizuki, how superstitious can you get?" Kukai commented and let out a massive yawn.<p>

"I'm not superstitious, I'm paranoid." I retorted.

"Blah, same thing," Rempo threw a pebble at a sleeping dog. It growled and moved its eye then started barking.

Rempo casted an anxious look and began whistling.

"I know you bothered that dog, Rempo," I said with my back facing her.

She stopped in her steps, "Hey—shut up!"

I sensed Kukai snickering at the way I treated Rempo. I suddenly giggled and dragged my bag over my shoulder.

Without warning, I noticed a teenage girl complaining outside of my house, and using hand signals as if the person she was talking to didn't understand what she was saying.

That person she was talking to was my mom.

"I'm not mental, I received this address, saying that my best friend lives here!" she fussed.

The girl had midnight blue hair-with abnormal neon green streaks. It was waist length and bangs hung down her forehead, covering her jade green eyes.

My mom calmly responded, "Please don't fret, what is your friend's name?"

"Yaneka Mizuki!"

Mom paused, "I'm sorry, she's not currently home right now."

The girl groaned furiously and checked her phone for the time.

"Bullshit.." she mumbled.

She fingered a few buttons and held her phone next to her ear.

Before Kukai could even say anything, my phone rung its irritating ringtone and I hastily picked it up so I wouldn't have to listen to it.

I need to change my ringtone.

"Hello?" I called.

"Mizuk, where the fuck are you?" I heard the same voice from the girl in front of my house and she mouthed the exact same words.

I flipped my phone shut and sprinted across the sidewalk, "Oh my god, Ashiko?"

The girl faced me and widens her eyes, "Mizu-chan?"

"No duh!" I dropped my backpack and hugged Ashiko tightly.

Kukai sweat-dropped and approached me and Ashiko, "Hey, Britney. You wanna tell me what's going on?"

"Britney?" I let go of Ashiko and faced Kukai.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>:** Short. I know. It's what I do. R&R plz, I'm open to all criticism (: I need feedback too I guess.. xD


	7. Our Plan

**Yay, I have more free time~ (x**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or its characters!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Britney?" I let go of Ashiko and turned to Kukai.<p>

"You dumb shit, it's not Britney!" Ashiko face palmed Kukai.

Kukai backed up and tripped over the sidewalk with his backpack falling on the ground.

"Hey! What the hell, Ashi?" He rubbed his forehead.

Kukai gave me a stubborn look, reminding me of the time when I face palmed him the other day. I chuckled and picked up my backpack.

My mom walked toward us after walking down a few steps. She turned to me, "Do you know this girl, Mizuki?" She pointed at Ashiko.

I felt an anxious look coming upon my face. I replied, "Yeah, this is my pen-pal I was talking about last year."

"Um, I heard it was Britney." Mom tapped her chin with her finger, "Oh, well I'll leave you guys to handle this."

With that, she turned around and returned back home with the door closed lightly.

"God, I hate it when people call me Britney. It sounds retarded." An anime vein popped on Ashiko's forehead. She folded her arms and shook her head with her eyes closed.

"How come, I thought you liked Britney Spears?" I brought my backpack over my shoulder.

Ashiko took a deep breath, "I do, but I just hate the name." She relaxed her arms and turned to face me with her eyes open, "I never told you this, but Ashiko's my middle name. I use that instead of Britney."

"So..."—I scratched the back of my head—"How do you and Kukai know each other?"

"Hell, that's what _I_ want to know about you guys." Kukai recovered from his fall and carried his backpack over his shoulder.

Ashiko raised her arms up as if she was about to surrender, "Hold it, I'll explain."

"Okay, first. I'll start with this idiot here." She pointed at Kukai. Ashiko felt a punch on her arm and another anime vein grew beside her head.

"Anyways," she began, wincing at Kukai, "Kukai and I are cousins. I don't quite remember if I told you this also, but my full name is Souma Ashiko Britney."

She paused, "How can you not know this, Mizu-chan? We've being sending letters for years and you don't know my last name?"

I sweat-dropped, "Well, I thought it was just a coincidence?"

Even if it was just a coincidence, it's a huge surprise that these two are related.

Kukai interrupted our explanation, "To me, it's a coincidence that all of us know each other."

I nodded, but Ashiko had a blank expression on her face, "So now, I'll start with Mizuki and me."

She coughed without reason and continued on, "In 4th grade, my class was assigned pen-pals. I had Mizuki as mine so that's how we met. We've been writing back and forth for about 2 and a half years until this little missy decided to move out."

"I see," Kukai commented. I sweat-dropped at her last sentence.

"Now my turn," Ashiko protested, "How did you two meet?"

"We're neighbors." Kukai and I both said without hesitation.

"Now this is interesting." Ashiko wiggled both of her eyebrows.

* * *

><p>"Wait, why are you taking me to my room?" I hastily asked Ashiko before she pushed me to the top of the stairs.<p>

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm gonna help you put on your swimsuit." She responded with irritation in her voice.

"So Kukai is the one with the big swimming pool?" I sweat-dropped.

How many times have I been sweat-dropping today?

"Mizu, are you dumb?" Rempo poked my cheek with the sharp side of her scythe.

"Yeah Mizu-chan, get it together. And is this your Guardian Character I'm talking with?" Ashiko pulled on Rempo's cheek.

"Wait what?" I tripped over the last stair and landed safely on the carpet. I quickly turned over and crawled against the wall.

"How the hell do you know about Guardian Characters?" I flipped over and stared at her with wide eyes.

"I have one," Ashiko claimed.

"Where?"

"At home."

I sweat-dropped again. Who keeps their Guardian Character locked up at home?

"Actually wait, I don't have one, I have seven."

"What the fuck?" I said that so loud that I think my parents heard me. Oh well.

"No time to explain, my friend. Come on, Kukai's waiting outside." She carried me up until I stood and kept shoving and urging me to hurry up.

As we entered my messy room, I blushed with embarrassment when Ashiko said a few negative comments about the mess. I picked up my clothes one by one and shoved them all into my closet.

"Sorry about the mess," I weakly smiled with my back's weight against the closet door.

"No problem, so where's your swimwear?" Ashiko put her hands on her hips.

"Um…" I started to say. I thought for a bit, reminding myself where the location of my swimsuit was.

I turned around and opened up my unorganized closet. I quickly pulled out a heavy bin full of summer stuff in case my parents took me to the beach or something like that. Ashiko helped me by pulling the other side of the lid open. God, she was strong!

"Here." She took out a two piece swimsuit, or a bikini, that is one of my favorites. The whole swimwear was black, decorated with polka dots of different neon colors. The bottom piece had a side lace that would hang down to my knees, and it had a slanted skirt with clear, unique frills at the end.

Ashiko handed me the bikini and I thanked her. I laid it out on my bed neatly and searched for another swimsuit. Rempo peeked at what we were doing.

"Hey, what about this one?" Her scythe poofed in disappearance and she pulled out a one piece with sparkling cloth.

"Oh, my mom gave that to me for my birthday," I commented. The one piece had only one strap attached to a small, plastic circle. The whole swimwear was white and it had specks of shiny silver on it. The design on the body part had faint pink, green, and blue colors. This one is also my favorite.

"Ooo, that's pretty," Ashiko smiled and took it from Rempo. She waved it around while the sunlight pierced through the swimsuit. She laid it on my bed next to my black bikini and closed the bin.

"I don't think we need more than two." She chuckled.

"Do you need a swimsuit Ashi-chii?" I suddenly had a thought if she had prepared her stuff yet.

"No, I'm alright. I only helped you pick out the pretty ones so we could eliminate the one you don't want to wear at Kukai's house," she proclaimed.

I nodded with approval, "Okay, so which one should we choose?"

Ashiko brought one side of her hair over her ear, "Well, that depends. Do you want to wear a bikini or a one piece?"

"It doesn't matter," I shrugged. I turned around and looked at Rempo, who was looking at my swimming equipment.

"What do you think, Rempo?" I questioned.

The red-haired devil turned around with surprise and dropped my rainbow goggles, "Oh, huh?"

"Which swimsuit should I wear to Kukai's house?" I asked once again.

Rempo glided over to my bed and sat down on the edge of my pillow. She placed her finger on her chin and made mumbling noises.

"Well, I like the black one." She smiled with amusement.

"Then the black one it is." Ashiko said and carefully placed it on the rim of the bin.

"You need other stuff too," Rempo reminded me. She took out her hand and stuck all five of her fingers out, "A beach towel, maybe goggles, shampoo and conditioner, extra clothes—"

I interrupted her, "Wait, am I sleeping at Kukai's house?"

"That's if your mom lets you," Ashiko said.

"If that's the case, then you need a blanket and pillow too!" Rempo clamored.

* * *

><p>I strolled down the street towards Kukai's house with Ashiko as I giggled with excitement. I haven't been to a sleepover for quite a while.<p>

I had changed from my school outfit to a simple baby blue tee and shorty shorts. I even wore my turquoise flip-flops.

When I was packing up my stuff in a small beach bag, Ashiko asked my mom for permission if I could stay the night over at Kukai's. She immediately said _yes_ and packed me a paper bag lunch.

I was so glad tomorrow would be Saturday.

"Happy to spend the night with Kukai?" Ashiko asked in a teasing voice and smiled a wide grin.

My cheeks felt warm a bit and I bit my lip, "Ashiko, you know for a fact that Kukai has a girlfriend."

"So? He could always cheat on her."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

* * *

><p>Rempo slammed herself against the door a couple of times then fainted on the welcome mat.<p>

"Um… you know I can just knock on the door right?" I raised an eyebrow while looking down at my flip-flops.

"There's a reason… I do… these kinds of things…" She panted heavily.

Ashiko scooped up Rempo in her hands and placed her on her shoulder.

"Thanks, I needed that," she sighed.

Kukai opened the door and scooted over to the side so that we could enter.

"What was all that banging?" he asked after he shut the door.

"Don't ask," was all I said.

Ashiko dropped my beach bag and her purse on the kitchen counter.

"Did Dad drop off my stuff yet?" she asked Kukai.

"Yeah, it's in my room. Go get it," he lazily replied.

"Ugh, damn you." Ashiko disappeared in the hallway.

Kukai ran his fingers through his hair then hung his arms behind his head.

"Do you have your swimsuit yet?" he questioned me.

"Yeah, should I go change?"

"Sure," he dropped his arms then pointed to the hallway, "down the hall to the right when you get to the end."

"Thanks," I smiled and grabbed my beach bag.

I entered the hallway and twisted my head around to look for either a toilet or a sink or whatever. I spotted a sink in a shady room at the end of the hallway like Kukai said. I arrived in the bathroom and locked the door. I placed my tan beach bag on the counter and zipped it open.

"Let's see.." I muttered to myself.

I shuffled my hands through the swimming equipment to check if I forgot anything.

"Goggles, bikini, my one piece just in case.., a beach towel ,another towel for shower, shampoo, conditioner, hair dryer, hair oils, hair brush, hair ties, flat iron, jeez everything is for hair." I sweat-dropped.

I continued on, "Toothbrush, toothpaste, dental floss, face cleanser, mascara, eyeliner, blush, chapstick, make-up remover, lotion, extra clothes, and Ashi has my pillow and blanket."

"That's all, right Rempo?" I rotated to her and she widened her eyes.

"How the hell can you fit all that shit into a beach bag?" Her eyes were as round as marshmallows.

"Psh, just shove it in there," I joked.

I finished changing after I lifted my bikini strap up to my shoulder. I posed a bit in the mirror and turned around to see if there was anything wrong with it.

"Huh, it still fits after last summer," I said to myself.

"You better thank your mom for forcing you to exercise every week," Rempo nudged my waist with the edge of her scythe.

I laughed. I looked closely at my top piece, pondering that it wasn't the same size as my bottom piece.

Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm only a size A, if you know what I mean. I don't get how people make clothes.

I shook my head to forget about it and exited the bathroom.

First person I ran into was Ashiko. She was already in her swimsuit.

"Hey, Mizu-chan, what took you so long? Kukai and I already finished changing."

I tapped my head, thinking how slow I was. I glanced at her swimwear. It was a purple one piece with lavender leopard spots.

"Sorry, uh.. I was just distracted by Rempo."

"Hey!" Rempo exclaimed.

"Shut. Up." I mumbled and poked her tummy.

"Whatever, Kukai's out in the pool; I'll be out there with him." Ashiko turned around and headed for the backyard.

* * *

><p>I slid the back door slowly, scared to show Kukai my swimsuit. Don't judge me; I'm usually nervous around boys depending on what I wear.<p>

I took a deep sigh, wondering if my thighs would jiggle when I'm walking. I took a small step on the burning cement ground and felt relaxed by the warmth.

I wasn't really anxious anymore so I kept walking over to the pool chair. I spread out my towel on the chair and laid down with my eyes closed. I let out another deep sigh, this time blowing upward, causing my bangs to flip out. I thought about Utau again, being suddenly obsessed with her now.

Why does she always make me troubled? It gives me a tight knot in the pit of my stomach. It was too uncomfortable for me to think about, so I thought about something else.

I still remember the other day when I met Rima along with Kusukusu, and where the X Egg ever wandered off to. I suddenly opened my eyes and sat up. I lifted my wounded arm; not bandaged anymore. I'm pretty positive I'm able to swim with it though.

I shrugged out of the ordinary and laid back down, until I saw Kukai staring at my face.

"Aaah!" I screamed and quickly tried to sit up, but unfortunately Kukai's forehead hit mine and I ended up wailing in pain.

"Ouch!" Kukai yowled.

"Ouchy! Kuuukaaii!" I yelled, "My head hurts!"

"I'm sorry! Ow!" Kukai flinched and sat down on the beach chair next to me without balance. He still held his forehead while I was doing the same.

His wet body was against my arm and shivered, "Kukai, you're so cold."

"Sorry, again." He sat up, immediately recovered from his accident and looked at me. He was shirtless, of course, and he was wearing blue and white plaid shorts for swimming.

He suddenly grinned and took out a hand, "C'mon why are you sitting here so bored? Let's go swimming with Ashiko!"

Kukai's wet hair and big grin made me chuckled with delight. He looked like a 6 year old! I accepted his hand and took it, but instead he slapped it down and put one hand on my back and one hand under my legs.

"Here, this is better." Kukai carried me up and I flushed red with embarrassment.

"Hey! Kukai! Hey! What are you—" I suddenly screamed because he stood at the edge of the pool, swinging me as if he was going to launch me in there.

"No! Kukai, I swear if you—"

"Have fun Mizuki!" Kukai laughed and tossed me into the water.

I shrieked with excitement as he threw me underwater. I landed on my back and found bubbles coming out of my mouth. I also heard Rempo's muffled laughter at the top of the surface.

Oh, I am so going to get him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Yay, I achieved my goal, two chapters in one week! (: R&R plz! Hope you liked it since it was longer this time xD


	8. Pastrami, Shower, And A Lock Up

**Whew! Finally finished! D; **

**My brain is gushed and I rarely have ideas, but I'm trying my best!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>I almost ran out of breath thanks to Mr. Jokester that's laughing his ass off with my guardian character. I must have at least ten anime veins on my forehead, because I am officially humiliated and pissed.<p>

I gulped in a mouthful of air as I splashed my head through the surface. I brushed my drenched bangs aside and glared at those two. Ashiko was smirking with hands on her hips.

"What's up Mizu-chan?" Ashiko sneered. Kukai was still laughing and Rempo was wiping forced tears off of her eyes.

"Oh my god, I am so gonna get you guys!" I exclaimed. I quickly dunked underwater and swam for the edge of the pool where Kukai was standing. I peeked out and took a grab of his foot as fast as I could and pulled it so that he would fall into the pool with me.

"Oh crap!" Kukai panicked and got a hold of Ashiko's ankle.

"Shit! Ku—" Ashiko had no time to blurt because all three of us tumbled into the water.

Water was poured out of my mouth the minute my face was bathed with warm air. I started laughing a bit while Rempo was kicking her knees and fists on the pool deck.

Kukai allowed his hair down and threw water out of his mouth like a fountain.

Ashiko appeared out of the water as well and literally spat a gallon of pool water in Kukai's face!

"You dumb idiot, why the hell did you pull me along with your ass?" She furiously yelled.

Her dripping cousin said nothing and had a regretful face, regretting that he had thrown me down the pool.

"Oh geez, hahahaha! Ashiko, you should have seen your face!" Rempo declared to the soaked girl as she held her stomach.

"Okay, okay enough shouting, let's actually have some fun today," I said with small chuckles.

* * *

><p>I climbed up the miniature ladder to exit out of the pool, obviously dripping water all over the backyard. It's night already and I'm about to eat my paper bag "lunch".<p>

I picked up the beach towel from the white chair and wrapped it around myself. It was so freezing out at night, even in the late summer. Autumn was coming I guess.

I met up with Kukai and Ashiko inside after sliding the back door shut and locking it.

Kukai was holding a wrapped pastrami sandwich in his hand while an apple was bitten by his mouth.

"Here." He handed me the sandwich.

I smiled lightly, "Thanks." I took my food.

I headed on over to the kitchen counter to sit with Ashiko on the high chair. My towel was dangling from my arched back and my hands were unwrapping the aluminum foil to reach the sandwich.

I took a quick bite out of it and my taste buds were glad that the pastrami was resting on my tongue.

My mom makes great sandwiches. Rempo floated beside me and made a tiny bite mark on my sandwich. Kukai had thrown his apple away and was shaking his hair dry after a quick shower. He was wearing a loose, lime green tee with white sport shorts on. He suddenly spotted the TV remote and decided to turn the flat screen television on while Ashiko was busy on her caesar salad.

"Nice TV," I said with half of my mouth full.

"Thanks," he replied.

We all were enjoying our time until someone very familiar turned up on MTV.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God." I dropped my sandwich on the carpet and it split in half; ruined.

Rempo look on the ground with a disappointed look, "Hey! I was just about to—" She stopped dead right when she looked up at the TV screen. Her mouth dropped open.

"Oh… shit…"

"Damn. I guess she made it." Ashiko stabbed a lettuce with her plastic fork.

Hoshina Utau appeared on TV in her music video of an old song, _Meikyuu Butterfly_.

I glanced at Kukai and he was beaming with delight. I abruptly felt an uncomfortable knot in my stomach and stepped off of the chair with awkwardness flushed on my face.

I scratched the back of my head while looking at the mess I made on the floor, "I'm gonna go take a shower," I said with no emotion.

Rempo looked at me with the same look then took a quick look at my sandwich lying on the carpet. She picked it up and laid it messily on the marble counter.

She sighed, "Kukai, don't blame her when you see the digits on your water bill."

Kukai sweat-dropped, "Say what?"

* * *

><p>I stood breathlessly in the shower for at least over fifteen minutes. Showers of pure water just wiped all of the soap off of my delicate skin.<p>

I sighed deeply and gave a curious look at Rempo, who was sitting in the corner of the shower doing absolutely nothing. Even though I felt nothing on the outside, I felt like crap deep inside.

"I know you made an excuse to take a shower because of Utau," she sounded like she was going talk shit about her.

After she heard no reply from me, she continued on.

"So you saw your neighbor's girlfriend who hates you pop on television, big deal. She's just some crazy blonde chick who thinks every girl who touches Kukai should die in hell."

I waited as though she was searching for a response. I actually moved by turning my head to face her.

"You know, you should stand up to her. Stop being shut inside, scared as fuck. You know what I would do if I saw her again? Sock her in the face! Tell her off, stop taking the confidence away from you. It's not like as if you have a serious crush on Kukai, right?"

I said nothing.

"Right?" she questioned me again.

"Yeah, I don't." I answered.

I sat down in front of Rempo with my knees on the floor. The water was still running.

"But, it's not about Kukai that matters with this. It's just Utau and how she acts. I'm only afraid that one day, she's going to hurt me…. literally."

Rempo paused with one eyebrow raised, "You're only scared of her because of _that_? Okay, this isn't the Mizuki _I _know."

"What do you mean?"

"Mizuki, follow on here," she started stuttering a bit with something I didn't understand, but she continued on, "You really don't need to worry about that. I mean, sooner or later you're gonna learn Character Change with me, and maybe even Character Transformation! If that really happens, you're actually going to get have more courage,"—she starting taking out her fingers again—"bravery, confidence, and the attitude that gave birth to me!"

I couldn't believe what she was saying. For the first time ever, she was actually being logical.

"This is the wish you asked for the day you wanted strength," she said, "Remember the time when you were crying and begging under your 4th grade teacher's desk, then you prayed to God or whatever, asking for strength? This is the reason I was born. This is why you found my flamed egg under your pillow that morning!"

"So, the reason you were born because my heart's egg believed that you were my gift… to support me with my confidence?" I asked.

"Exactly!"

I turned puzzled and bit my lip, but she was right. If I was given a chance to gain confidence, I shouldn't let that down.

I coughed a bit due to the soreness of my throat. Oh god, please don't let me be sick.

"You okay?" Rempo asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

She zoomed over to the shower knob and twisted it off. Right after, her body pushed the shower curtain aside.

"C'mon, you're taking way too long showering," she proclaimed.

"Whatever." I stepped out of the shower.

* * *

><p>I took out my hair products and make-up out as soon as I finished changing and placed the bag on the bathroom mat near the toilet. I hair dried as fast as I could so I would still have some time to hang out with Ashiko and Kukai. I bet they already finished eating.<p>

I snatched one hair product with a label that said _BIG Sexy Hair_ on it. I admit it, I picked it out from a hair salon. I applied some oil onto my hands and rubbed them together softly. My hands ran through my straight hair and the back of my scalp. When I was finished, my took my hair brush and combed through my hair rapidly.

After the hair products, I took out only little make-up. I'm not one of those girls that put on layers and layers of make-up. It makes me feel a bit nauseous. I took out blush, eyeliner, mascara, and chapstick. Mom said if I put too much lip-gloss on, my lips can get crinkly. I didn't want that so I got stuck with chapstick. I opened up the case for my blush and dabbed the brush on the pink pad. I brushed it on the cheek bone and just a little bit at the spot under my eye. I copied with the other side and closed the case. I fixed up my lips with chapstick and all that was left was mascara and eyeliner.

I wasn't necessarily in the mood for eyeliner so I shoved it away in my bag. As I was just about to brush my eye lashes with mascara, a loud knock on the door scared the crap out of me, causing me to jump and made me mess up my eye.

Fuck. Now I look like a raccoon.

"Mizuki, you doing okay in there?" It was Kukai.

_Do you think I'm doing okay? _I wanted to say, but I bit back my words.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine!" I replied back.

I twisted the knob on the sink and water flushed out. Thankfully, it was warm. I washed my face with make-up remover to take off the mascara and changed my mind about applying it. The blush came off as well, so I just wasted my time.

After I was done, I cleaned up my mess and head on out of the bathroom. But before I even turned the doorknob, I stood in front of door, hearing suspicious things.

I heard muffling, shuffling of objects, and slamming of doors so I immediately felt nervous.

Rempo joined me by putting her ear next to the door, "Is someone hurting anybody?"

"I have no idea," I whispered. My heart hammered against my chest and I felt like I was going to be sick.

Suddenly, the door quickly opened and I saw nothing but darkness. A cloth was wrapped around my mouth and I screamed as loud as I could. I tried yelling for Rempo, but it was no use. I didn't even know where she was.

The next thing I know, I'm being shoved into a dark room with hard objects on the ground. I shouted in pain the minute my head crashed into a wall. I heard the door shut closed—locked.

"What the fuck?" I muttered while rubbing the side of my head.

I look around but it was meaningless, because the whole room was pitched black.

It wasn't big either. I felt around objects, trying to grab onto something that would help me stand up. All of sudden, my hand touched something that seemed like human skin.

"Oh my god!" I screamed.

"Mizu? Is that you?" I heard Kukai's voice.

"Kukai, where are we? And yes, it's me."

Kukai sighed with defeat, "Ashiko's trying to be funny and locked me up in the closet. You have any idea why she locked you up too?"

"Nope," I simply said.

"It's so crowded in here!" he complained.

I started sweating a little, it was getting hot in here. Worst of all, I'm claustrophobic.

I squeezed my eyes in anxiousness, "Why the hell did she even lock us up in here in the first place?"

"Mizuki!" I heard a teasing voice, "You having fun in there?"

It was Ashiko.

"Cut it out Ashi-chii! You know for a fact that I'm claustrophobic!" I hollered through the door.

"You're claustrophobic?" Kukai asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes I'm claustrophobic." I quickly replied in a shyly voice.

Ashiko cleared her throat, "I'm only going to let you guys out if you two kiss."

Kukai and I both sweat-dropped, "What!"

"Yep, you heard me."

My face was filled with redness and I'm guessing Kukai was too.

I scrambled up to my feet and started punching the door with the side of my fists.

"Ashiko, I swear if you don't let us out right now I'm gonna—"

"You're gonna what?" she asked.

"Uh..." I stammered and stopped punching the wall.

I thought random things in my head and whispered to Kukai, "Hey, can you Character Change or something to get us out?"

His voice returned to normal, "Sorry, Daichi's not with me right now."

"Speaking of Daichi, where is he?" I curiously questioned him.

"He said he was going to be with Utau to spend some time with Il."

"Wait, who's Il?" I asked him my thoughts.

"That devil chara who mocked Rempo this morning."

"Did anyone call my name?" I heard a muffled voice.

I became alerted, "Rempo? Is that you?"

"Something's on top of me, could you get it off?"

I kneeled down and used my hands to feel for something bumpy, but something squished my hand.

"Ow!" I whined.

"Oh, sorry was that you?" Kukai apologized.

"No shit Sherlock," I peeved.

It was suddenly silent.

* * *

><p>"Oh god, finally fresh air." Rempo was free after Kukai managed to find a flat soccer ball on top of her.<p>

"You call this fresh air? I'm sweating right now," I protested.

"Well, it's better than being under a soccer ball," she countered.

It was silent for a while and we all sighed. There was absolutely nothing we could do, except if me and Kukai manage to kiss.

I shook my head. There was no way in hell that was going to happen.

Two reasons; one, Utau's going to murder me if she finds out, and two, we don't like each other. Simple, right?

"How about you and Rempo Character Change?" Kukai suddenly suggested.

"We can't, we never learned it," I answered.

"How can you guys not even have Character Change?" Kukai said with small chuckles.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Every Guardian Character and their owner have Character Change when they first meet."

"Then how come we don't?" I asked.

"Maybe you don't believe in Rempo," he replied.

"Wait... what?"

"Here, lemme explain," he offered, "When you're Guardian Character is born, it is bound to be with you at all times, if the owner wishes to though. If the owner doesn't, the Heart's Egg turns into an X Egg."

I assumed shocked, "Is Rempo going to turn into an X Egg?"

Kukai turned silent, then began talking again, "Well, Rempo is still here right now so probably not."

I sighed of relief and stared at nothing but darkness. I really wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. My hair is still kind of wet for some reason, so obviously my head was cold.

"So the only way out of here is to Character Change?" I mumbled.

"I guess so," Kukai sounded like he gave up.

I let out a deep breath and tried to somehow _believe_ in Rempo.

"This is ridiculous…" I muttered at a low volume.

"What?" Kukai suddenly asked.

"Nothing."

* * *

><p>I swear to God, it has been at least over an hour. I can't focus on believing to Character Change. How does this even work?<p>

I heard Ashiko out of nowhere, "So, you guys haven't kissed yet?"

"Get us out of here Brittney or I'm gonna show that embarrassing picture of you to Mizuki," Kukai started cracking up.

Rempo started hollering as well, "Why would you even lock us in here anyways?"

"Why would Kukai's closet even have a lock?" I objected.

"Would you guys shut up?" Ashiko sounded hot-tempered, "And don't call me Brittney!" She added to Kukai.

"That's it!" I loudly said.

"Rempo let's Character Change!"

Rempo charged up, "Yeah!"

I waited for intense action, but nothing happened. I dropped my head and felt embarrassed.

"Is this your Character Change, Mizu? Silence?" Kukai teased.

I sweat-dropped, "This is never going to work."

I felt an insane smack on my head, "Mizuki! Don't give up, we still have a goal to achieve!" Rempo shouted in my ear.

I picked my ear with my pinky and shook my head, "Yeesh, how loud can you get?"

But still, she was right.

* * *

><p>Okay, I give up. I sat here literally doing nothing but sweating and I'm just going to go <em>believe <em>with Rempo some other time.

I was tired of this.

I puffed out my chest and shouted in a huge breath, "I wish that we were out of here in less than 5 seconds!"

Right when I was going to inhale for air, I heard rushing footsteps heading towards where we were.

Suddenly, the closet door swung open. Ashiko repeatedly panted for breath and grabbed my wrist to lunge me out.

I tripped forward with a yelp and fell flat on my butt.

She suddenly looked up at Kukai, who was sitting with his hands behind his head against the wall, "You have a special visitor who does _not_ want to see Mizuki."

Rempo and Kukai both scrambled up to their feet and walked up right into Ashiko's face, "Who?"

Ashiko wheezed in one more breath before she said, "Utau."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> **Dun, dun, dun! o: Surprise! I will have more stuff when I have time! :D Meanwhile, plz R&R! I am really in the mood for feedbacks! I appreciate everyone who read my FF and enjoyed it~**


End file.
